


Boy Next Door

by zeekars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Consensual, Eventual Smut, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeekars/pseuds/zeekars
Summary: Hyunjin recently moved from his old town and one afternoon when he is unpacking, he hears someone singing outside.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in June of this year (2020), so it's not exactly new but not too old either. This was one of my first actual smuts I've written, so it may be a bit shit. Oh well. There is a lot of plot at the beginning and the ending kinda sucks but I hope you enjoy anyway. 
> 
> (The summary really gives little description to what this really is about tbh)

Moving.

Hyunjin always hated moving. It was so inconvenient to him, it was simply too much of a hassle. Although there wasn't much to complain about, seeing as it wasn't often that his family moved. Even then though, he still disliked it just the same. 

Hyunjin was tired today, more tired than what he normally was. Tired enough to cause him to have difficulty staying awake on the ride to his new home, he should've slept last night. Well, why didn't he sleep? The answer was simple you see. 

He didn't want to. Something in him just refused to sleep, and so, he gave in and pulled yet another all-nighter this week. The sweet feeling of finally resting was coming to Hyunjin, but something had to distract him. 

"Hyunjin sweetie, we're almost there. Would you mind helping your father with the heavier furniture when we start moving everything in?" 

A sweet feminine voice spoke out, disrupting his sleep. This voice of course belonged to his mother that was sitting in the driver seat of the moving van, his father was driving in another vehicle. Hyunjin lifted his head up from against the window, rubbing the sleepy dust from his eyes. 

"Of course, how much longer in till we're there?" He replied, stretching his arms, a short yawn escaping his lips. His mother smiled at him, looking away from the road briefly to see her son. 

"Not very long. You seem extra sleepy today, did you get any sleep last night?" 

Of course, his mother would have noticed if he was more tired than usual, his father was bad at understanding anything about him. He would feel bad if he lied to his mother, so, instead of giving in to what his Id was telling him, he only partially lied. 

"I didn't get very much sleep, is it okay if I take a nap after we're settled for today?" He asked nicely, repressing another yawn from escaping him. His mother moved her small hand and reached over from the steering wheel, ruffling Hyunjin's hair some. 

"Your aunt and cousins will be coming to help get us settled too, so don't worry it won't take too long for us to get done. You'll have plenty of time to get some rest." She replied, moving her hand from Hyunjin's hair and back to the steering wheel. His mother opened her mouth, a yawn soon coming from her as well. "Oh look, now you have me yawning. Do you need to take sleeping medicine before bed tonight maybe?" 

Hyunjin smiled at his mother, not replying to her at first to fix his hair. Leaning against the door again, Hyunjin rested his head against the window. 

"No, I think I should be okay for tonight, this moving is going to make me tired enough anyway." He answered lazily, closing his eyes gently to attempt to get some rest before they arrived at the new house. The rest of the car ride from that remained full of silence, the faint sound of popular hip-hop songs playing on the radio being the only sound to be heard. 

He was soon awakened when his mother shook him awake, telling him that they had arrived at their new house. 

~

Exhaustion flew over Hyunjin, his body relaxing as he fell back onto his bed in his new room. They had just finished moving everything in, it had only taken some hours, it would've taken longer if it wasn't for his cousins coming over to help. Everyone had already left though, about an hour after they finished, only just now did Hyunjin get time to rest. The clock told him that he still had plenty of time in the day to spend doing whatever he wanted, but he only wanted to sleep at this time. He turned onto his side, pulling the covers from underneath him to cover himself up. Slowly, he fell into a peaceful sleep. 

He had been asleep for maybe an hour when his mother came to knock on his door, opening his door slowly to see him asleep on his bed. 

"Hyunjin dear, dinner is ready, come downstairs to eat." She spoke softly, gently shaking Hyunjin awake, smiling at him when he opened his eyes. 

"What time is it?" He asked with a yawn, stretching his arms out when he spoke. His mother pulled her phone from her back pocket, checking the time before putting it back. 

"Around 8:30, come on, I made your favorite." His mother turned around, walking out of his room and downstairs. Hyunjin soon after stood up, rubbing his eyes gently before leaving his room as well. He stepped down the stairs, seeing his mother and father sitting at their dinner table, having already gotten their plates. After he had gotten his plate, he sat down at the table, starting on his food quickly. 

"The neighbors said they'd like to have us for dinner tomorrow night, as a welcoming thing." Hyunjin's dad spoke out, taking a sip from his glass and setting it down. Hyunjin and his mother only gave simple replies, focusing on their food more. 

"Hyunjin, you need to start getting your sleep schedule back to normal, school is starting soon you know." His mother spoke up as well, changing the subject. Hyunjin sighed heavily, looking down at his food.

"I know, doesn't it start Monday?" He dreaded having to go back to school, especially since he was going to a new school now and wouldn't have many people to talk to. His mother replied with a simple "yep." Hyunjin finished his food quickly, standing up from the dinner table and washed his dish. Soon after, he went back into his room to go back to bed, still feeling tired. 

_

The next day came quickly, the day was now Saturday. It was already about 9 am, and Hyunjin was keeping himself busy at his desk. The dark-haired boy sat there, notebook in front of him, pen in his hand. He wrote in the notebook every once and a while when he got a good idea, what was he doing exactly? Well, he was writing song lyrics for songs he probably would never actually produce, lyric writing was simply a fun hobby for him. 

Normally, fresh air and silence made it easy for Hyunjin to get his creative juices flowing for lyric ideas. Lucky for him, he thought about placing his desk beside his window when he was arranging his new room. At this moment now, his window was open, allowing for the fresh air flow into his room. The sound of the tree leaves blowing in the wind, and birds singing kept him calm. He couldn't lie, he really liked this new house, everything around it was perfect and was ideal for Hyunjin. 

Suddenly, his peaceful silence was interrupted by the sound of music playing from outside. His train of thought was quickly stopped due to his silence being broken. He stood up and looked to his window, investigating what it was that interrupted him. As soon as he had looked outside his window he noticed that the house beside his had a window that perfectly aligned with his, it was also open, allowing him to see into the room on the other side. There wasn't much too notable about the room, besides the pretty decorations that Hyunjin could see, lights hanging down on a wall for example. That's when Hyunjin was about to call out to the window across him, but, a soft voice stopped him. 

Somebody from the room across was singing along to the music playing, their voice was beautiful and was just as good as the singer of the song, maybe even better. Hyunjin noticed himself enjoying the beautiful voice coming from the other side, maybe this distraction wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Well, he definitely thought that when the owner of the voice walked by the window, exposing themselves. The person was a male that looked to be about the same age as Hyunjin, his face youthful and his height tall. He had soft brown hair, a white beret on his head. His outfit consisting of a simple white and blue striped button-up shirt, Hyunjin could only see some of his black jeans. Hyunjin caught himself standing there at his window, staring at this beautiful stranger with a pretty voice. It wasn't very long in till the teen on the other side to turn his head so that he could see Hyunjin, he immediately stopped singing. The other teen jumped, a small scream coming from him, Hyunjin startled him. 

"H- have you been listening to me this entire time?" The unknown teen boy asked, gripping at his chest to calm himself down. Hyunjin wanted to smile, finding the other teen's reaction cute, but he didn't want to come off as weird. 

"Sorry- I was sitting at my desk and I heard you singing," Hyunjin replied, running his fingers through his dark hair, staring at the other teen. The other took a moment before replying, turning around in his room to turn his music down, then walked back to his window. 

"I'm sorry-" 

"You have a really good voice." Hyunjin cut him off, now allowing himself to smile at the other boy. The reaction he received was just the one he expected to get, the other boy looking in shock, covering his face. 

"Thank you, but it's really nothing special.." The brunette continued to cover his face, looking away from Hyunjin in embarrassment. He soon looked back to Hyunjin when he heard him laugh softly. 

"No really, you have some talent, you should do something with your voice someday." Hyunjin smiled softly, moving closer to his window, sitting down in front of it, resting his arms on the window sill. The other boy copied Hyunjin's actions, finally uncovering his face for Hyunjin to actually see his face. 

"You really think so?" The ravenette asked, a small smile creeping onto his soft features. His chocolatey brown eyes meeting with Hyunjin's made him embarrassed, why didn't he think to close his window before he played music? 

"Hell yeah! You'd make a living off of talent like that." Hyunjin smiled widely, throwing his arms up to exaggerate his words. His smile had only grown wider when the other boy let out a short genuine laugh. "Oh, I forgot to ask, what's your name?" 

The ravenette on the other side looked back into Hyunjin's eyes, another smile creeping onto his face before speaking. "I'm Yang Jeongin.." 

Jeongin, that's a nice name. 

The unknown boy with a pretty voice now had a name, Jeongin, and Hyunjin wasn't going to forget that name anytime soon. "I like that name, nice to meet you Jeongin, I'm Hwang Hyunjin." 

"Hyunjin... It's nice to meet you too." Jeongin repeated, smiling at Hyunjin once again. The dark-haired male liked the sound of Jeongin saying his name, it was a nice sound to him. That probably would sound weird if he admitted it out loud. 

"How long have you lived here?" Hyunjin asked, leaning onto the window sill again, resting his head on his arms. 

"About a year now, I live with my parents, even though my dad is really only home for a few hours every day." The ravenette replied, twiddling his thumbs while he spoke, trying to not make any eye contact with Hyunjin. "You just moved in yesterday, right?" 

Hyunjin nodded in response, sighing heavily before lifting his head up to get a better look at Jeongin's face. 

"I didn't want to move here at first, but it seems like maybe it as bad as I thought it would be.." He replied, feeling daring enough to give Jeongin a small wink, a wink that Jeongin didn't even notice. 

"You know, you are a lot nicer than I thought you would be... Not trying to be mean but-" Jeongin started to admit, staring at Hyunjin's features when he tried to explain what he meant. 

"It's the way I dress and stuff I know, it's okay, I get it a lot." Hyunjin smiled, trying to reassure Jeongin since he could tell he probably thought he was being rude. It was true though, Hyunjin normally dressed in typically dark-colored clothing, the fact that he wore a lip ring (it wasn't real of course) didn't make him look any nicer to others. He didn't really care though, it was the style he liked, and he thought he pulled it off well. Jeongin on the other hand, Hyunjin could assume that he was more on the softer side, but it fits him and his personality well. 

Jeongin stayed silent for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he waited for a conversation starter to pop up in his head. Eventually, lucky for him he was able to actually think of something and not continue this awkward silence. 

"Are you going to school near here?" He asked, looking Hyunjin again, who was currently picking at something on his window sill. Jeongin watched him silently, smiling to himself. Hyunjin then realized Jeongin had said something, looking back at the other male. 

"Oh- yeah, I am.. Are you?" Hyunjin replied, a small bit of hope inside him that Jeongin would say yes, for many reasons. One is that he would have someone to talk to, another for the fact that school would give him more opportunities to see Jeongin. Much to his dismay, Jeongin sadly shook his head. Hyunjin frowned, now his hope was shattered. "Why not?" 

"I'm homeschooled, I've been homeschooled ever since the bullying at my school got really bad.." Jeongin frowned as well, unpleasant memories coming back to him. He normally wouldn't tell someone he just met about his past bullying problem, but Hyunjin seemed different than most people. 

"What? At that school a bullying problem?" Hyunjin asked, surprised that anyone would want to hurt someone as nice as Jeongin. When Jeongin nodded, he felt some anger grow on the inside of him. "Tell me their names, I'll make sure they regret ever hurting you!" 

Jeongin laughed and shook his head, saying that it was fine. Hyunjin was serious though, nobody should treat another person so badly that they have to stay home. Now knowing this, Hyunjin wanted to make sure that Jeongin would be able to go to school again, and this time he'd be able to protect him there. A thought came across Hyunjin's head, why did he really care about protecting someone he barely even knew? Well, it's because Jeongin clearly deserved to be happy and protected, the other male was too nice to be treated badly. 

"I'm serious! I don't want you to have to miss out on actual school because of some assholes." 

Jeongin felt a little bit embarrassed, he didn't want Hyunjin to think that he couldn't defend himself. He couldn't help but smile at how Hyunjin was reacting, it wasn't often that someone wanted to actually help him with the problem, no one else really ever cared. 

"What would make someone want to bully a person as great as you anyway?" Hyunjin asked, trying to make Jeongin feel better by sneaking in a compliment. The ravenette could feel his face get warm with more embarrassment, he tried his best to disguise it. 

"I'm not even that great, besides it's a long story... I'll tell you another time."

After that Hyunjin gave up on trying to get names from Jeongin, deciding he'd have to figure out who the people are later. Instead, they talked from their windows for who knows how long.

Hyunjin wished he could've talked to Jeongin longer, but Jeongin's mother had called for him. They decided that they'd continue talking, later on, promising that they wouldn't stop talking to each other after this. 

~

Hours passed, it was now nearing the usual time for dinner. Hyunjin could feel himself getting hungry, he sat up in his bed, patting his stomach. He turned his head to the sound of his bedroom door opening, there stood his father.

"Hey, the neighbors invited us over for dinner so get dressed." He spoke but put his hand up to stop Hyunjin from moving. "By dressed I mean in normal clothes, please dress somewhat nicely." 

After that his father left the room and closed his door, Hyunjin sighed heavily. His father never really cared for the style he had chosen, while on the other hand, his mother could care less. His mother simply just supported him no matter what he decided, as long as it wasn't something that would damage his life really. Hyunjin could tell his father lost some of his respect for him 2 years ago when he decided to come out to him and his mother as gay. Of course, his mother didn't care and even bought him pride items. His father though wasn't very pleased, he barely even spoke to Hyunjin for a month afterward. 

Hyunjin shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts of the past. He turned on his bed, his feet hanging off the side of his bed. Standing up from his bed, he moved his hands to the hem of his shirt, about to pull it off but stopped. His eyes moved to his window, noticing that he could still see into Jeongin's room on the other side. Jeongin walked into the room, walking towards his bed, making himself visible to Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin watched the other male in silence, well, he did in till he saw that Jeongin was taking his shirt off. He would feel guilty if he watched Jeongin change, so he stopped watching and instead moved out of view of his window. He made sure to change relatively quickly, so that way he didn't keep his parents waiting for too long. Before leaving his room, he made sure to check how he looked in his mirror, smiling at his reflection. 

"Look, he's finally dressed like a normal kid!" Hyunjin could hear his father shout when he walked down the stairs, his mother quickly silencing him. 

"Shut up Hwanju! I told you to be nicer to him about his style, he's still your son." His mother shouted, quickly changing her expression to a smile when she looked back at her son. Hyunjin walked to them, following behind them to the door, stopping to put his shoes on. His father had already gone out the door, but his mother stayed with Hyunjin. "I'm sorry for how your father is to you, he's stuck to his old mindset. Just know I'll always approve of everything you do sweetie." 

His mother leaned in and gave him a motherly kiss on his cheek, walking outside. Hyunjin followed behind her, closing the front door behind him. 

"Hyunjin dear, I forgot to mention, they have a son your age! Maybe you two will be friends!" She spoke up, raising her eyebrow when she said "friends". The dark-haired male immediately felt embarrassed, putting a hand on his cheek. 

"Oh, mom- you do no I'm not going to date every boy I meet right?" He laughed playfully, his mother only snorted back. 

"I just want my baby to have his teenage love already!" She hugged him tightly, moving to pinch his cheeks and smile at him. Hyunjin laughed and got his mom to finally leave him alone once they reached the front door of their neighbor's house. Hyunjin's father was the one to knock, a woman opened it and greeted them. Collectively, they greeted her back and walked into the house. 

The teen looked around, it was a relatively nice home, the structure was about the same as his own. That's when Hyunjin had realized, he was in Jeongin's house. He looked around, trying to see a sign of Jeongin, trying to make himself not look weird while doing so. 

"Could you get Innie please, I told him to be ready a few minutes ago." The woman, who Hyunjin was going to refer to as Mrs. Yang, asked the male in the kitchen. Moments after, the male called out Jeongin's name, and soon enough, Jeongin walked down the stairs. 

"Jeongin, this is our new neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Hwang, and their son Hyunjin." Mrs. Yang stated, walking Jeongin over to Hyunjin and his parents. The ravenette turned his attention to look at them, smiling gently at Hyunjin when they made eye contact. 

"It's nice to meet you," Jeongin said with his soft angelic voice, bowing to Hyunjin and his parents. A small smile crept onto Hyunjin's face at Jeongin, the other teen was just too cute. 

"Dinner isn't done just yet, so Jeongin why don't you show Hyunjin to your room?" Mrs. Yang spoke, pushing Jeongin back in the direction of the stairs, motioning her hand for Hyunjin to follow him. With no hesitation, Hyunjin followed Jeongin up the stairs to his room, entering the room when Jeongin opened the door. 

"Well, you've already seen some of my room earlier, but this is what looks like when you're in it.." Jeongin spoke awkwardly, playing with his fingers as he avoided eye contact with Hyunjin. Talking to the slightly older male didn't seem as hard when he wasn't close to him, but now he was starting to feel nervous. 

"It's pretty, I like how you decorated it." Hyunjin sat on Jeongin's soft and nicely made bed, trying his best to not mess it up. He looked to Jeongin, frowning at the fact that Jeongin looked so uncomfortable. 

"Thank you.." The ravenette replied he could feel his palms grow sweaty while Hyunjin stared at him. He had gained the bravery to turn his head, making eye contact with Hyunjin, and suddenly he felt even more nervous. "Um- you look nice" 

"Hm?" Hyunjin hummed, he actually did hear what Jeongin said, he just wanted to see if he would actually repeat it. He watched as Jeongin's face grew pink, and he was more visibly nervous. 

"I said you look nice.." The ravenette quietly repeated, looking away from Hyunjin. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his, looking down to his hands and noticed Hyunjin trying to grab his hand. Once he did, he pulled Jeongin onto the bed, making Jeongin sit beside him. 

"Okay, how about we stop being awkward and umm... Play 21 questions!" Hyunjin smiled, not removing his hand from Jeongin's. 

"Um, okay.." Jeongin replied quietly, looking down at their hands, he couldn't help but notice how small his hands were compared to Hyunjin's. Hyunjin was taller than him too, so in general, the other male was bigger than him. 

"I'll start, and you can ask weird things, don't be embarrassed." Hyunjin leaned closer to Jeongin, his face much closer to his. "How old are you?" 

The other teen felt his face warm up when Hyunjin inched closer to him, and for a second he forgot just how old he was. 

"Oh, um I'm 18.." He replied, avoiding eye contact with the other male, he would probably melt. Hyunjin smiled, leaning away from Jeongin some, figuring he might've made him uncomfortable. "H- how old are you?" Jeongin asked, now getting some bravery to finally look at Hyunjin. 

"I'm 19, so I'm your Hyung!" Hyunjin smiled, doing a little happy dance for finally being older than one of his friends. "Well, you used your turn, now it's mine again.." 

The dark-haired male's voice got a little deeper, and suddenly his act had changed completely. He used Jeongin's had that he was holding onto to pull him closer to him, their faces inches apart. "Are you a virgin?" 

Jeongin's heart was beating incredibly fast, and he could've sworn he stopped breathing for a second when Hyunjin asked that. He slowly nodded his head, his face incredibly red as he looked away from Hyunjin again. 

"Really? How cute, do you want me to change that?" His voice became low, and he was staring at Jeongin's cute and soft features. He could tell Jeongin was flustered, and he would wait for him to reply before he did anything. 

"Y- Yes... Could you?" Jeongin stuttered, finally looking up to look into Hyunjin's dark eyes. "We could get caught.."

Hyunjin only laughed, snaking one of his arms to grip onto Jeongin's waist. He licked his lips and bit his lower lip slightly. "Don't worry, I know how to stay sneaky, come here." 

Luckily, Jeongin's bed didn't touch the wall, so there was a small space between the bed and the wall. They could hide behind the bed, and no one would be able to see them.

"Back here? Why not just on the bed.." Jeongin started, looking down at his floor that had a small white rug on it. Hyunjin was quick to cut him off though, putting his finger onto his lips. 

"The bed is too noisy. It might be a bit uncomfortable, but we most likely won't get caught." Hyunjin smirked, turning Jeongin to push him against the wall. He smashed his lips onto Jeongin's, kissing him feverishly. This was the younger boy's first kiss, and he was loving it already. 

"Hyunjin.. Will it hurt?" Jeongin asked quietly, sitting down on the small rug on the floor. The elder was quick to sit down as well, pushing Jeongin's legs open to sit himself in between them. 

"Well, baby, of course, it will. Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Hyunjin smiled, leaning down to give the younger a sweet kiss. Jeongin felt his stomach twist at that pet name, he always loved being called that, and Hyunjin saying it was a whole other story. 

"Okay... Just show me what to do.." 

Hyunjin nodded his head, tugging on the edge of Jeongin's shirt and began to pull it off of him. The younger lifted his arms, helping Hyunjin strip him of his shirt. He felt shy, his upper half being exposed to the other so soon, he covered up his face in embarrassment. 

"No baby, don't hide yourself, you're so beautiful." Hyunjin gave him a sweet smile, moving Jeongin's hands away from his face. "Now, I can't take off my own shirt because if someone walks in I want at least one of us to be able to cover, okay?" 

Hyunjin looked to Jeongin, looking into his innocent brown eyes and then continued when the other nodded. He began to unbutton the younger's pants, sliding them down his smooth legs. Soon, he copied the same and removed his own pants, and was more exposed to Jeongin. 

"Oh my God.." Jeongin whispered, feeling his breath catch in his throat. He could already tell Hyunjin was big, just by the bulge in his underwear. He nervously swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth. 

"Is something wrong baby?" Hyunjin asked, sitting himself in-between Jeongin's legs again. He began to grind himself against Jeongin, listening as soft and quiet moans emitted from the younger male. He smirked when he saw him begin to squirm, he surely was sensitive. 

"N- no, it's just I'm really nervous.." Jeongin replied, his bottom lip catching in his teeth to silence himself before he got too loud. He looked up to Hyunjin, his eyes showing him just how needy he really was. 

"Don't worry, you'll do great I know you will. If it's too much just tell me and we'll stop, okay?" He said softly, a caring tone lacing his words. He continued to grind himself down onto Jeongin when he received a nod from him. 

"We could have so much more fun with this, but I don't want to get this cut short when dinner is done. Are you okay with me speeding this up some?" Hyunjin asked, wanting to make sure he got Jeongin's consent in everything he did to him. Of course, each time the younger would say yes, but it was just so he felt safe and comfortable. 

"I'm going to remove your underwear now, just relax." He stated, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of the boxers, slipping them down and off of Jeongin's ankles. Jeongin sucked in some air, the cold air hitting his entirely exposed member, and he looked up to see Hyunjin removing his own. 

"T- That's not going to fit Hyung.." Jeongin swallowed his saliva again but was only laughed at by Hyunjin. Hyunjin brought two of his slender fingers to Jeongin mouth and tapped on his lower lip. 

"It will, I just have to prepare you." He said softly, wrapping his long and slender fingers around Jeongin's length. A sharp gasp came from his lips when Hyunjin jerked his hand upward, pleasure waving through his body. 

"Hm, do you not touch yourself, baby?" Hyunjin asked, being able to tell just by how sensitive Jeongin was under his touch. Well, that could also be because he's a virgin. He smiled when Jeongin shook his head, a moan slipping from his mouth soon after. This only made Hyunjin quicken the pace of his hand, slightly louder moans emitting from Jeongin. 

"Shh, you have a beautiful voice but you can't get too loud." 

Jeongin nodded, putting his own hand over the top of his mouth. He tried to keep himself quiet, but muffled moans fell from his mouth rapidly. When his hips began to buck upwards unconsciously, Hyunjin knew Jeongin was nearing his climax. Of course, he knew the younger would finish quickly due to this being his first time, so he wanted to milk this first orgasm from him the best that he could. 

Suddenly, all movement stopped in his hand, and he slowly moved it away. "W- why did you stop..?" Jeongin questioned in a breathy voice, removing his hand from his mouth to speak more clearly. The older male only chuckled to him, bringing his slender fingers up to Jeongin's bottom lip. 

"Don't want you finishing without me baby, come on now, suck." He tapped with three fingers onto Jeongin's lip again and slid his fingers in once the younger opened his mouth slightly. The younger's tongue lapped the three fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva. Once Hyunjin felt it was good enough, he removed his fingers from out of his mouth. He moved his wet fingers down to Jeongin's entrance and teased the rim with his index finger. A small gasp came from Jeongin from the feeling, his hips involuntarily grinding down onto Hyunjin's finger. 

"Okay, this will feel pretty uncomfortable at first... But trust me it'll feel good soon." Hyunjin spoke softly, looking up to Jeongin's face to make sure he was okay. He began to push his finger in slowly when the younger nodded to him. Jeongin cringed at the strange and foreign feeling, but trusted Hyunjin's words and waited it out. The older soon stopped his finger when he reached the knuckle and looked up at Jeongin's face again. "You doing okay? Does it hurt?" 

"O- Only a little, I'm okay... You can continue now.." Jeongin replied quietly, letting out a breath he didn't know he was even holding. His eyes widened when Hyunjin began to move his finger in and out, and he still felt a bit uncomfortable but he could begin to feel the good in it. Eventually, he caught himself begging for more from the older male. In which, he received. Hyunjin inserted another finger, after making sure Jeongin was really sure about it of course. The other was just so cute, he couldn't dare hurt him. 

Soon enough, Jeongin had become a moaning mess underneath Hyunjin. To the point that Hyunjin had to cover up his mouth once again to keep him quiet. He could only imagine how vocal the younger would be once they got to the real part of it all. Hyunjin had three fingers inside of Jeongin at this point, and he figured he was ready now. He wasn't even sure if he could wait much longer anyways, his own erection was desperate for any kind of friction at this point. He slipped his fingers out of Jeongin, and of course, received the reaction he expected. 

"We're going to get to the real fun baby, are you ready?" Hyunjin said sweetly, pushing Jeongin's legs open more so that he could lean over him. Jeongin paused and opened his mouth to say something. 

"W- Wait I.. I wanted to do something.." He choked out, almost appearing nervous for what he had planned to do. Hyunjin raised a brow to him but allowed him to do whatever he pleased. Much to his surprise, he was now the one being pushed down onto the ground. Jeongin put his head in-between Hyunjin's thighs, his mouth close to his hardened member. And now, Hyunjin finally understood what he had wanted to do. "This is the first time I'm ever doing this, so I'm sorry if I'm no good at it... But I want to pleasure you too.." 

Hyunjin smiled at him and nodded his head. He slipped his hand into Jeongin's dark hair and tangled his fingers in his soft locks. Jeongin gave his tip a small kitten lick, several actually before he finally worked up the courage to begin taking him into his mouth. A small gasp came from Hyunjin and tugged slightly on Jeongin's dark hair. The younger's head bobbed up and down, his tongue swirling around as an attempt to make the other enjoy it more. He assumed it was working by the reaction he had gotten from Hyunjin, so he continued that. 

Jeongin worked his mouth around the older, in till he felt him pushing his head down further onto him. Jeongin felt the head touch the back of his throat, a moan erupting from his throat, sending vibrations down Hyunjin. 

"Holy- are you sure you've never done this before?" Hyunjin asked in-between breaths, looking down at Jeongin. The younger could feel his chest swell with confidence, he was doing a good job. An almost loud moan left Hyunjin's lips, and he was quick to cover up his mouth. 

"J- Jeongin pull off-" Hyunjin spoke quickly, feeling his orgasm start to build up inside of him. He denied Jeongin of his, so he wouldn't let himself release either. He pulled Jeongin off of him by his hair, and let out a long breath after. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Jeongin asked in a sad tone, wiping his lips of any saliva that may have been left. A fond smile came to the older male's lips before he slowly pulled Jeongin in for a soft kiss. 

"No baby, you were perfect, just now its time for the real fun... Okay?" He spoke softly, giving Jeongin's lips one last peck before he gently pushed him down flat on the floor. "Tell me if you want to stop at any time, and if it hurts let me know." 

After Jeongin gave a final nod, Hyunjin lined himself up with Jeongin's entrance. He slowly began to push forwards in, gripping onto the younger's hips for extra support. A look of discomfort was prominent on Jeongin's face, hurt clear as well. "I- It hurts Hyung.." 

"Shh... I know, it'll feel good soon baby, let me know if it's too much, okay?" Hyunjin reassured, slowing down his pace some more to help Jeongin. Soon, he was fully in and bottomed out, he stayed still for some time while he waited for Jeongin to get used to the feeling. 

"Oh my God.. I- I feel so full... Oh- you can move n- now.." Jeongin spoke slowly, grabbing onto Hyunjin's arms tightly. Small gasps left his lips as he felt Hyunjin begin to thrust slowly, and he already was wanting more. "More.. Go faster Hyung.." 

Hyunjin continued his slow pace and looked at Jeongin with slight worry. He didn't want to risk hurting the younger, so he waited. "Are you sure-" he attempted to ask, but Jeongin was quick to cut him off. 

"Yes. Please go faster." He demanded, opening his eyes to look at Hyunjin in the eye. A long and drawn out moan erupted from his mouth once he felt Hyunjin begin to pick up a faster pace. The feeling was amazing, and he had no idea why he didn't try giving himself a similar pleasure in the past. This was amazing. Hyunjin lowered himself down to Jeongin's face, slamming their lips together to mute the moans leaving their lips. Jeongin couldn't help but moan into the kiss, he never knew he would be this vocal. 

The thrusts slowly became faster and harder, passion lying beneath each snap of Hyunjin's hips. Jeongin's legs began to shake as waves of pleasure ran through his body, soon whimpering into the kiss. The older broke the kiss, moving one of his hands to lovingly caress Jeongin's cheek. 

"Are you okay baby?" He asked nicely, slowing down the pace of his hips, taking a moment to focus on Jeongin. The latter's eyes flutter open to look at Hyunjin, a sweet smile on his face now. 

"Yes, p- please don't stop.," Jeongin begged, his voice breathy and high pitched. His breath hitched when Hyunjin snapped his hips forwards with power, along whine slipping from his lips. Hyunjin angled his hips upwards more, trying to find that special spot that would make Jeongin go crazy. He knew he had found it when the younger's eyes flew open again, his mouth opening to release a sound that Hyunjin muted with his hand. 

"I'm getting close baby.." Hyunjin spoke quietly, moving his hand off of Jeongin's mouth and down to his leaking member. In the same pace of his thrusts, he began to pump his hand, knowing he was sending the younger over the edge. It didn't take very long for Jeongin to finally release, Hyunjin helping him ride out the high by continuing to thrust into him. 

"You're doing so well." The elder praised, putting a satisfied smile onto Jeongin's face. With a few more movements of his hips, Hyunjin reached his own climax, making sure to pull out to spill his seed onto Jeongin's stomach. They looked at one another, their breathing uneven and heavy, calming down from the high of the situation. 

"That was amazing.." Jeongin spoke out of breath, smiling up at Hyunjin. The latter returned the smile, leaning down to give him a sweet peck on his pretty lips. He leaned back up, taking a moment to admire the younger at this moment. 

"I'm glad it was good, now let's get cleaned up before they call us down. Okay, baby? You might be a bit sore and I'm sorry, but I'll help you." Hyunjin said sweetly, helping Jeongin up to begin cleaning up. The younger quickly latched onto Hyunjin, hugging him tightly. 

"You will still talk to me after this right? I don't want to lose you." He pouted, not wanting to think of not talking to Hyunjin at all after this. A smile came to Hyunjin's face, he moved his hand to pet Jeongin's hair gently. 

"Of course, I would never do that. We can meet every day at the window."


End file.
